


Closer

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re late.” “Sorry about that. I had some trouble getting away. But I’m here now. All yours for a whole two weeks.” “I like the sound of that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Inspired by** [this picture](http://aionyu.tumblr.com/post/13261576445/tim-visiting-kon-in-smallville)

 

\--

 

Tim let out a small laugh as the larger boy bodily picked him up, duffel bag and all and backed them both into the fence. Tim smiled and helped Kon remove the heavy bag from his shoulders and hang it from the heavy wooden post on the side. He felt his breath catch in his throat as Kon’s sapphire eyes locked onto his, his large hands a warm presence on his clothed hips.

 

Breathless due to the intensity of that look, Tim’s senses went into overdrive - cataloging the feel of his boyfriend’s large warm hands on his thighs, the feel of denim rubbing against denim as Kon shifted forward to stand between Tim’s parted legs. Tim pressed his heels down tighter into the fence as he lazily slid one arm around Kon’s waist and the other over his shoulder.

 

“Hi.”

 

An electric shiver ran up Tim’s spine, originating from Kon’s hands as they slid up to rest against Tim’s hips, “You’re late.”

 

Tim sighed apologetically, his hand tightening slightly on the meta’s back, “Sorry about that. I had some trouble getting away.” He brought his hand up to cup the back of Kon’s neck, tracing light fingertips against the bare skin as he spoke softly, “But I’m here now. All yours for a whole two weeks.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

His teasing smile slid away as Kon leaned in, his intentions as clear as the sky above them. Tim’s eyes were half mast, his heart pounding away inside his chest in a way that left him slightly lightheaded, when Kon let out a small curse, “Dammit!”

 

Tim blinked in surprise as he found the warm sunlight falling into his eyes, Kon having quickly removed the baseball cap from Tim’s head. The older boy let out a small affronted, “Hey whats with-” before he was cut off by a pair of eager, warm lips.

 

Caught slightly by surprise, it took him a split second to respond to the tender embrace and then he pulled Kon closer. Pressing his hand tighter against Kon’s lower back, raising a foot up from the fence to hook around Kon’s thighs and pulling his head down tighter - all giving the same message

 

 _Come closer._

 _  
_

Kon was happy to oblige the unspoken request, his hands coming up to cup the face before him, keeping the kiss chaste yet deeply tender. Warmth spread through every fiber of his being, making him feel as though he had a small sun gently burning inside of him as Kon broke the kiss. His happy smile was reflected on Kon’s face as well as he rubbed his thumbs gently against Tim’s jawline, “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself.”

 

Pressing another short kiss to Tim’s lips, the meta whispered, “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Tim’s smile softened as he moved his hand down from Kon’s neck to rest over his broad chest, “Me too.”

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> —
> 
> And they spent the most fantastic two weeks doing nothing but hanging out, chilling, doing farm chores, going fishing, just being the sweetest two idiot lovebirds who made people’s teeth rot when they saw their extreme fluffiness.
> 
> <3
> 
> why yes I AM in a deplorably fluffy mood~ what gave me away? XD


End file.
